


The Gray Area

by AngelicSteve1001



Category: For Honor (Video Game), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: For Honor is just gonna be the the past life memory thing, Gen, Past Lives Memories, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSteve1001/pseuds/AngelicSteve1001
Summary: The events of the First Keyblade War scarred Unbidden mentally, that would be the case if he didn't have his memories suppressed by his best friends, yet memories of the war would come back as in the form of nightmares. However, dreams of the war didn't just mean the Keyblade war, it seems that another war that he seemingly partook would also come in during his sleep but not in forms of nightmares. Whatever these dreams were felt too real but awakening from these would fill him with a sense of purpose to keep those around him safe and protected, as if he has sworn an oath to uphold the peace.





	The Gray Area

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for taking a look at my first fanfic. To start off, I would like to thank TheTwilightRoadToNightFall for being there to listen to my wacky ideas for little fics. Second of all, For Honor won't be included heavily in the story, it will mainly focus on the Union X story and setting. Finally, feedback will be appreciated!

   Wet footsteps can be heard as Unbidden traverses through the underground canals of Daybreak Town. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, Unbidden continues to walk through the dark but without any destination in mind. However, as soon as he felt the presence of another being he stopped in immediately in his tracks and stood still.

   “Blinded by light…? Blinded by darkness…?”

   “Heart wavering…”

   “Soul of a battle-worn soldier…”

   “Mind unbalanced, undecided…”

   “ _ Light yet Dark...” _

   Unbidden whips his head around to find the source of the whispers and sees something he despised and pitied all at once, Darklings. “What are you all mumbling about?” He counted seven surrounding him on the narrow walk path, while 4 hung on the gears above and 2 pairs blocked both paths. He clenched his fist while slightly lowering his stance, however, the keyblade isn’t beckoning to his call.

   “Fight or flight…?”

   “Fear or anger…?”

   “Sorrow, hurt, scarred... broken…”

   His heart starts beating against his chest as Unbidden’s keyblade isn’t responding to him. “C’mon where are you?” The Darklings slowly crawl towards Unbidden, seemingly preparing for a pounce attack at just the right moment, like the predators they seem to be. “This isn’t good, need to find an exi-” before he could finish the thought, all 8 of the darklings threw themselves towards Unbidden. He then suddenly jolts up from his bed covered in cold sweat and breathing shakily.

   “Another nightmare?” Asked Chirithy standing on the window sill with a tone of sadness and felt helplessness surge within him. It was obvious that the nightmares aren’t just upsetting Unbidden alone. Watching as the young wielder sat up with his back against the headrest he couldn’t bear the guilt of keeping the past away from them. Seeds of doubt started to grow within Chirithy’s mind about if all this lying and amnesia act would be for his greater good. Ever since the dream eaters creation by Brain, most of the wielder’s sleep would be nightmare free but Unbidden wasn’t one of them sadly. Surely he would have it worse than others due to the fact that he is the sole survivor of the war, but he doesn’t know of that consciously. Chirithy still shudders at the thought of watching your friends fall all around you and the spirit prayed that none fell by his hands either.

   “Yes,” Unbidden mumbled while calming down more by doing basic breathing exercises. “Though it was rather different this time actually and I’m afraid what it means.” He raises his left hand upon where his heart is. ‘Blinded by the light, blinded by darkness? What do they mean?’

   “Like what? What happened in this one instead of the usual other?” Chirithy asked to know what he was talking about. Unbidden shifts his focus towards the little spirit though struggles as sleep creeps around his mind.

   “It’s best if I tell you tomorrow, it’s best if I rest now than not. Still, have some missions to do tomorrow that I haven’t been able to get around to today” Unbidden softly said while adjusting himself under the covers and the pillow as well.

   “Well. That’s true I guess”, not wanting to bother him due to what has happened Chirithy left him to sleep. “Goodnight and get plenty of rest,” Chirithy said.

   “I will, goodnight Chirithy” Unbidden replied with a smile as he let his eyelids drop down and sleep overtook him.

* * *

 

   Sunlight slowly climbs upon Unbidden’s eyelids and he wakes up peacefully as much as he could. Noticing how rather gross he felt due to the sweat of last night’s nightmare he decided that it was time for a shower first, then breakfast afterward. 

   When closing the door to the bathroom and locking the door he looks in the mirror and sees his eyes. “Still dark brown to the point where it looks like my entire pupil is a giant black dot” He turns his head upwards while saying this remark out loud then sees the light reflecting of his iris and the dark brown turns into a color of dark chocolate brown. Another noticeable feature of his eyes was the fact that they were bloodshot though not as intense. “Qué dolor” he whispered to himself as he inspected his eye by widely opening them and looked about it. Next thing that goes well with the ‘Got out of bed because of a nightmare’ starter kit was the messy wavy hair that proudly sat atop of his head. “Smexy, absolutely smexy” he joked while slightly grinning to himself. After discarding his clothing and hopping into the shower and cleansing himself of last night’s episode, he prepared himself breakfast of potato slices mixed with chorizo sausage. After eating up his favorite breakfast meal, Chirithy poofed into the air on the table.

   “How is everything so far? Feeling any better?” Chirithy anxiously asked.

   “Physically? Yes. Mentally? Kinda puzzled on the dreams meaning though and I don’t know to deal with it.” Unbidden remembers the dream clearly and entirely all of it, not like he is gonna forget it any sooner.

   “Can you describe to me what you saw at least?” Chirithy asked.

   “I was in the underground canals by myself walking around and just realized that I wasn’t alone in there” Unbidden shifts in his seat a bit.

   “Who was there with you?” Chirithy continues to get an answer to what he saw at least.

   “Darklings, 7 of them” Unbidden replied without missing a beat

   “Darklings?” Said worriedly

   “Yes, and they said some odd things to me as well before I woke up” Unbidden continued while cleaning up after himself. He rinsed and dried off his plate and placed it on the drying rack beside the sink.

   “Like what?” Chirithy grew anxious as losing Unbidden to darkness was a fear that Chirithy has. They grew to become close friends/partners ever since Unbidden was chosen for the keyblade. In the beginning, Chirithy always thought there would never be a potential friendship between a wielder and a Chirithy but was proven wrong till Unbidden considered him one. Ever since the bond between them grew and grew. If one thing was upsetting one of the two, the other would be able to detect it immediately and Unbidden could hear it in Chirithy’s voice.

   “They were talking to each other, like discussing me and just observing me,” Unbidden said. “Hell, they were the predators at the time and I was the prey, but the things they said was, and I quote” He did a quote gesture in the air with his hand,” ‘ _ Blinded by the light, Blinded by darkness?’  _ and  _ ‘Mind unbalanced, unchecked’. _ ” Unbidden recited what the Darklings said to him in the dream.

   “Huh, that sounds-” Chirithy was interrupted

   “Wait, the last one that really troubled me most was ‘Sorrow, hurt, scarred, and broken” Unbidden fell quiet after that, he couldn’t help but feel as if that was the truth. He hasn’t been severely hurt before or part took in a dangerous activity. Unconsciously he felt his eyes water but he turned away to not let Chirithy see him.

   Chirithy however very well knew what the final part meant of the darklings chatter, however, he didn’t understand the beginning part of it. ‘Blinded by light and blinded by darkness?’ Chirithy feared the last part however and the worry inside the spirit grew for the wielder’s well being.

* * *

 

   The sounds of clashing rung around the fountain as Heartless began disappearing one by one and Lux fed into Unbidden. The last heartless that he had to face was an Orcus and it seemed adamant on winning the battle. Unbidden got into a stance to first counter any attack and the stance was having his legs far apart and knees bent slightly turned to the right as his chest was, his left elbow was bent into an acute angle, was raised up to the height of his shoulder, and was in front of the way he is facing. Secondly, he rested Starlight along his forearm on its flat side, as if aiming his blade at the Heartless. He doesn’t know where he learned this stance but it stuck to him by muscle memory and instinct, all he knows is that if the opponent throws an attack from above then the punishment is severe.

   The Orcus examined Unbidden as he managed to dispatch the pack of the other creatures with ease, this wielder was not to be underestimated and the Orcus understood that fact. However, the Orcus noticed that the combat style seems to rely solely on close combat attacks, no magic or such. As they circled the around each other waiting for either a move or to create one. Growing impatient, the Orcus went for a overhead swing with speed and intent to defeat the wielder in one move but unbeknownst to it, Unbidden waited for this move specifically and moved his hand on the handle of the keyblade towards the Heartless’ blade and caught and glided it with the neck until it was caught by the teeth of the keyblade. Unbidden parried the blade. “Te affligam!” Unbidden yelled out as he delivered the fatal blow the pressing the top of the blade with his other hand into the heartless that finished off the Heartless and the battle had ended. A generous amount of lux was released of the heartless and was absorbed by the wielder’s body. He couldn’t but help feel a little disapproving to it as the lux shined within him, it was his goal to obtain lux and defeat the encroaching darkness but he couldn’t shake off this feeling of disgust.

   Chirithy poofed, drawing Unbidden’s attention away from his thoughts. “Ya did it and you got a lot lux from that Heartless! Your job here is done” Chirithy congratulated him but noticed that he seemed to be rather upset. “Is something wrong?” He asked

   “I don’t know, I defeated the heartless that everyone had trouble with and I don’t feel the slightest sense of relief, something is still keeping me on edge,” Unbidden said while looking around, guard still up but it wasn’t the darkness that was doing so.

   “I don’t sense anymore heartless around, are you sure you’re doing fine?” Chirithy asked.

   “Maybe but at this point, I’m not too sure myself anymore” Unbidden replied. “I don’t know, how about we head back and rest up and I’ll tell you more about what I’ve been thinking lately?” He suggested as he cast Starlight away until he needed it again.

   “Yeah you need it after this mission it seems” Chirithy agreed with his proposition. ‘It’s best if I report to Ephemera afterward’ Chirithy thought and was picked up by Unbidden unexpectedly. “W-wha”

   “Guess you’re head is in the clouds as well huh?” Unbidden chuckled as he held Chirithy in his arms and hugged him, admiring the softness of Chirithy’s gray fur.

   “Not as much as you do!” Chirithy countered Unbidden’s remark. Chirithy raised his paw and landed it on Unbidden’s nose.

   “Did ya just boop me on my nose with your nubs?” Unbidden asked.

   “What are you gonna do about it?” Chirithy replied with a monotone voice but with a snarky yet playful tone.

   “Time for a dip at the fountain don’t ya think Chirithy?” Unbidden replied devilishly.

   “No no no NO!” Chirithy yelped as Unbidden started to run to the fountain.

* * *

 

   Chirithy poofed out of the air in the clocktower where the union leaders were. There sat Ephemera talking about some of the lux quotas that have either been met or not, Skuld and Ventus were listening carefully, Brain was reading the Book of Prophecy as per usual and Lauriam was bored but noticed Chirithy’s entrance.

   “Ah, Chirithy what brings you here?” Lauriam asked aloud to direct Ephemera’s attention to the spirit to distract.

   “Oh hey there Chirithy, how is everything going?” Ephemera asked.

   “I need to tell you about how He has been doing and something that has been happening with him, now,” Chirithy replied adamantly which came to a surprise to everyone in the room.

   “Oh well alright then…” A sense of anxiety built up within him as he motioned to Skuld to follow.

   The two walked out of the room and deeper down into the hall to another room that was empty, except for the furniture such as seats and end tables. Chirithy hopped up on top of the seats and waited for the two wielders to enter the room and close the door.

   “So… what’s up?” Skuld asked.  Chirithy filled them in on Unbidden’s current situation about his nightmare’s and what he had been told from it. Ephemera and Skuld listen intently but this worried them to a great degree than before. After being briefed about the situation, the two began to mull over its meaning and both looked at each other and agreed that most of it referred about the keyblade war. The thought made the two feel immensely bad for Unbidden and what he had to experience during the war.

   ‘...If you were there to witness the end…’ Ephemera remembered the words Ava said before he transferred to the Unchained state. “Thank you Chirithy, for being a good friend to him.” Chirithy looked up at him.

   “Oh it’s no problem, I just wish he doesn’t have this problem anymore,” Chirithy said but was visibly upset.

   Everyone in the room was quiet as they did really wish for their friend to stop suffering and smile brightly again as before. They knew, however, that it won’t be an easy task to fix his suffering and it was a long road.


End file.
